Cas Russell
Cas Russell is crazy good at math. She can calculate vectors and probabilities to get her out of almost any hot spot, but in between jobs it overwhelms her, showing her the mathematics of every aspect of anything she looks at and every movement she makes. Her one steady friend-not-friend is Rio, but lately she's been learning that she can have other friends as well. She's also beginning to learn some unsettling things about her past and why she might have these uncanny calculation skills in the first place. History This is a mystery slowly revealed over the course of the series. Friends & Associates At the beginning of Zero Sum Game, Cas doesn't have any friends. The closest thing she has to a friend is Rio. Over the course of the series she begins to fumble her way through having real friendships. Not-Friend Rio Rio fulfills all the requirements of friendship except for actually caring about her. Friends This is new for Cas. She isn't very good at it. Checker Checker drinks with her in between jobs, and made her watch the Star Wars Holiday Special, for which she will never forgive him. She figures she shouldn't let him get killed, though. Arthur Cas has this weird desire to keep Arthur from dying. He also has this annoying habit of being her conscience. Pilar Cas offers to shoot people for Pilar and Pilar breaks into Cas's apartment to clean up vomit. That makes them friends, right? Sonya They work well together on math, but their personalities are different to say the least, and Sonya reminds Cas of a painful hole in her life. Not-Unfriendly Associates Anton Tegan Simon Malcolm They meet when he shoots her. Clients Clients are not always friends. Dawna She never pays her fee. Yamamoto Noah Warren He wants his daughter back. Emmett Paul Harrington III Dolzhikov Reluctant Allies These people are usually unfriendly towards Cas, and she towards them. Unnamed Anti-Pithica Organization This includes the persons known as Steve and Finch. The Lorenzos After they stop trying to kill her, before they start trying to stop all her business. Agent Jones Might be classifiable as an antagonist as well. Reuben McCabe Right-wing radio host DJ Antagonists Antagonists are not always enemies, and sometimes the biggest problem is Cas herself. Organizations Pithica They want to make the world a better place. The Lorenzos Honor must be served. Arkacite Technologies Before she tries to save them. DHS Also sort of an ally, at different points. ] People Dawna After she's a client. Vikash Agarwal Agent Jones The Lancer Obsessed with solving P vs NP. Jacob Poudry Human trafficker and piece of shit in the first degree. REDACTED Other At the end of Zero Sum Game, Dawna rips through some careful telepathic word in Cas's mind. As the series unfolds, Cas begins to have more and more problems with her brain. Jobs Retrieval jobs that Cas is hired for or agrees to do. * Courtney Polk * Courtney Polk's US life * Samples for Harrington * Liliana * Gemstones * Math proof and thief, and creator * Trafficked children Non-retrieval jobs that Cas is roped into doing by herself, friends, or clients: * Stop Pithica * Murder rehab * Help Checker with Mama Lorenzo * Quell robot and anti-robot violence * Be a better person * Take down Poudry * Stop widespread crime in LA Multi-Book Story Arcs Pithica This starts in Zero Sum Game and continues in Null Set, although the presence is felt throughout the intervening books. Cas Russell's Past At first she doesn't realize it's normal for other people to have one. This arc includes the role of Rio in her life. Friendship Friends are hard. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superpowered Characters